


Blessed

by SiesFics



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Come Eating, Genichiro is obsessed with his pregnant lover, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wolf just wants to get fucked, happy boys, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Genichiro hasn't fucked him in a month and Wolf, pregnant and horny, wants to know why.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for the incredible Julyan! Follow their twitter if you enjoy incredible Sekiro art! @DinkyIcarus
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

The sun rose from behind the hills and Wolf breathed in a breath of fresh morning air. He’d woken up early, though not as early as Genichiro, who had gotten up even before him to start his morning training. Still, it was early enough that Wolf was able to catch the beauty of the rising sun before he started his own training. Wolf got up off the dew covered grass and unsheathed his sword after setting up the dummies. He was ready to train for a good couple of hours when he heard the familiar voice of his lover.  


“Wolf!” The shinobi jumped, turning on his heels to face Genichiro, who was running over to him, his brows wrinkled in annoyance. “What do you think you’re doing?”  


“Training?” Wolf murmured, sheathing his sword and reaching up to tuck some of the loose strands of hair behind Genichiro’s ear. He smiled at his Lord, who gave a frustrated sigh. It was impossible to actually stay angry with Wolf. “Well, I was going to try,” he admitted with a small smile.  


Genichiro wrinkled his nose and flicked Wolf ever so gently on his forehead. “You’re seven months pregnant, what makes you think you’re fit to train like that? What about our baby?” Genichiro’s hand came to rest of Wolf’s rounded stomach, the shinobi flushed at the warmth of Gen’s large hand pressed against him. It had been three years since everything had happened since Wolf had saved him from himself. Wolf and the divine heir had allowed him into their lives and Wolf and Genichiro had grown ever closer a year into it. Genichiro hadn’t been able to help himself, his emotions. Wolf had become such an integral part of his life and thankfully, Wolf had felt the same. Their love was passionate and warm, and Genichiro was both surprised and excited with what was below Wolf’s hakama. He was content either way, but with a cunt, they could have a child that was theirs and theirs alone. Genichiro hadn’t wanted to spring the idea of a child on Wolf, but it was Wolf who had brought it up. His beautiful shinobi had mentioned an heir for Genichiro, telling Genichiro all about what a child of theirs would be: strong, resilient and fierce. Genichiro was beyond happy to hear that from his love and it took them time, about a year, but they were finally able to conceive under the moonlight of the sakura trees.  


In the months, both men had changed considerably, both physically and mentally. Wolf’s hair had grown out to the middle of his back and often time he just left it down, but sometimes he would sit in front of his young Lord and Kuro would play with his hair, putting it back into various styles. He didn’t go out exploring as he had, his missions before becoming pregnant had been related to the castle and its immediate vicinity. Genichiro hadn’t wanted Wolf to be too far from him and now that he was pregnant? The Lord had grown far more protective of his shinobi, asking Wolf not to leave the castle at all. Wolf understood it and he didn’t much mind so long as he had Genichiro, Kuro, and Emma around, he didn’t need to go anywhere. Though he had still been invested in training, as of late it had been harder with his stomach’s roundness and the constant movement of their child. He was right when he had said they would be fierce, nonstop kicking, oftentimes waking him up or interrupting something he was in the middle of doing. But how could he be mad? This was a life that he and Genichiro had created and he would love it for the rest of his life.  


Genichiro’s hair had grown as well and he bore the scars of his fight, blackened arms from the use of the lightning of Tomoe. He didn’t regret anything that had happened because it had brought him to where he was now, with Wolf. “Wolf, this isn’t wise. I know you don’t want to get rusty but it won’t take you long at all to regain your fighting prowess. For now, please, take it easy,” he whispered, his other hand coming to rest on Wolf’s cheek. It was no secret that Wolf and Genichiro were a couple and while some had opposed it at first, nothing had stopped Genichiro from both acting as a fine leader to Ashina, and a caring lover to Wolf.  


Wolf gave a small sigh but nodded. “I know...I’m just restless and you haven’t had sex with me in a month now. Gen, if I can’t train then I need you to help me relieve my stress.” Wolf crossed his arms and looked at his lover. “I know you think you’ll hurt the baby but Emma already said that wasn’t the case!” He knew Genichiro was likely pent up from a month of nothing when they were used to having sex at least once every other day. “Let’s take tonight for us. Let’s have a nice dinner together under the stars and then I want you to wreck me,” Wolf murmured, smiling at the twitch of Genichiro’s whole body. “I know that you want it too,” he whispered.  


“You’re a devil, you know that?” Genichiro growled and caught Wolf around the waist, pulling him into a warm kiss. “If that’s what you want, then I’ll give it to you.” It was still morning, early at that and while Genichiro would be engaged in meetings and planning committees but Wolf’s day was free now that he wasn’t on missions and while he wanted to train, he agreed that it wasn’t in his or their child’s best interest. So instead of what he would normally have done, Wolf made his way to Emma’s clinic to not only help her out but to ask for help with planning tonight’s dinner.  


“Wolf, fantastic timing! I wanted to see you for a checkup, come sit.” Emma had her own clinic just outside the castle where she treated anyone and everyone, taking whatever people could give her. She didn’t much need money due to being funded by Genichiro and in return, she treated soldiers who needed medical care. She gladly saw Wolf during his pregnancy, she’d be offended if he saw anyone else.  


“That’s not what I came here for but I suppose it’s good to get that over with too,” he hummed. He pushed himself onto the table and leaned back against the cool wall, watching Emma busy about, fetching her various tools. He slipped out of his haori as Emma came close, her cool hand pressing against his rounded belly. She smiled warmly at the hard kick she received, gently rubbing Wolf’s stomach.  


“A feisty little thing. They seem to be doing well in that way.” Emma pulled out her stethoscope and pressed it to Wolf’s belly, listening quietly before standing up. “They seem to be healthy and eager to get out, but there are still two more months. Come see me when you’re part way through the eighth month so we can check up on you and the little one again. Anyway, what did you come here to see me for?” Emma put her tools away and Wolf slipped back into his haori.  


“Well, I finally convinced Gen to have a nice, relaxing night together and I’m trying to figure out what I should ask to be made for dinner. I was gonna set a light sheet on the grass so we could enjoy our dinner out among the stars,” he hummed.  


“He hasn’t had sex with you, has he?” Wolf coughed, his eyes widening at Emma’s bluntness. Though he shouldn’t really be surprised, she was always stating what was on her mind. “It’s obvious in the way you’re holding yourself. You’re tense but not stressed. When you’re pregnant, your hormones shoot through the roof and there are times where you would hate to be touched and others where you need it.” She smiled. “It’s perfectly normal.” Wolf was relieved but at the same time, Emma was so matter of fact that it just caught him off guard. “Ah, but food! Well...you’ll want to have something sweet for sure. Kuro was making some of his wonderful rice balls so I’ll fetch some for you later.” Wolf was so proud of his master, who had set up a tea shop recently and was quite well known now for his warm and soothing teas. He got to brew tea and make sweets as he had always wanted to do. Wolf didn’t serve Kuro anymore, he served officially under Genichiro but he would always call Kuro his Lord and he would pop in on occasion and help the other out. He’d done so more and more recently since he wasn’t going on missions. “For food, there isn’t a whole lot for fancy right now,” she murmured. They had rebuilt Ashina castle but the land was still recovering from the devastation and some of the more elegant foods had not grown back or had not been imported. “Fish and rice is your best bet, but the rice balls from Kuro would be a nice addition. I’d say sake but it’s not fair for Lord Genichiro to have some but not you,” she hummed. Wolf had never been a particularly heavy drinker but now that he wasn’t allowed to he wanted it more than ever.  


“I suppose you’re right. I’ll just ask for a little extra for myself and Genichiro. You don’t need to go to Lord Kuro, I’ll do it. I’ve got the whole day,” he hummed.  


“Why don’t we go together?” Emma smiled. “I’m closed today and I want to get out.” She did, but she also was just as protective of Wolf not only as her patient but as her friend.  


The two made their way down to Kuro’s teashop, which almost never had a moment of peace. It was the only teashop around and it was exceptionally good due to Kuro’s love and care of the tea leaves and his care in cooking. He was much happier as a young man owning a teashop than he ever was as the divine heir. He was smiling so much more than Wolf had ever seen and it made the shinobi beyond happy to see. Kuro was 17 now and incredibly successful for someone still so young and as Wolf and Emma entered, the young Lord spotted them. Kuro smiled bright and came over, ushering them to a more secluded table He had shot up in height once he had hit puberty and had to bend down to meet eyes with both Emma and Wolf. “What brings you guys in? Wolf, how are you?” Kuro’s smile widened as he laid a hand on Wolf’s belly, feeling the sharp kick from the baby. Wolf had already decided Kuro would be their child’s godfather and Emma, godmother. It made perfect sense and in the unfortunate event something were to happen, their child would never not know love.  


“I am doing well, my Lord,” he said. Despite Kuro no longer technically being his Lord, he couldn’t help but continue in his ways. “We had come to enjoy some of your tea, as well as to ask if you might give me a couple of your sweet rice balls. Four.” Wolf didn’t normally eat a whole lot but being pregnant changed everything. Genichiro often ate a lot more due to his much bigger body needing more nutrients. Four would allow for them to have two each after their dinner. “Would that be possible?”  


“Of course! I’m just about to start a new batch. While you wait, what tea can I get you?” Kuro left once they’d given him their tea order and returned fifteen minutes later with a pot and cups. Emma poured the cups and handed one to Wolf with a small smile.  


“Wolf, you seem to be so content these days. It’s wonderful to see that once permanent frown entirely gone.” She blew slowly before taking a sip. “I would never have anticipated you and Lord Genichiro would end up together but it seems almost fitting now that I think about it. You two just go well together and your child will be a force to be reckoned with.” Wolf gave her a small smile and sipped his own tea. She was right, he had changed greatly in the last few years and all for the better in his eyes. Both he and Genichiro had grown so much and had learned from one another in ways neither had expected. It made him want to give all the more so that they could foster the best relationship for their child. Wolf and Emma spoke quietly to one another for the few hours it took for Kuro to return with the four sweet rice balls, all neatly wrapped up for Wolf. The shinobi thanked his former Lord before he and Emma slipped out, making their way back to Emma’s clinic. They had killed a good chunk of time and Wolf only had to wait a few more hours until dinner with Genichiro, which was more exciting than usual due to the event after. Though as they entered the shinobi slowly melted onto a cushion, leaning back against the wall. He was too big to reach his feet now, but he could see the swelling that kept him from wanting to move anymore. 

“Oh my...here, let me get some salve,” Emma murmured, grabbing a pouch and bending down in front of Wolf. She took care of his feet, removing his waraji and rubbing the salve into his feet. She hummed and stood up, setting the pouch back in its place. “Wolf, was there something you needed to be done?” She asked, coaxing out of the hesitant shinobi his plans. Wolf didn’t like to bother others, Emma knew that, but she assured him she was capable of doing this one thing for him.  
Wolf ended up staying at the clinic while Emma visited the kitchen to request two plates be sent to her clinic during dinner. She also visited Lord Genichiro and informed him where he could find Wolf, the other nearly going there the moment she arrived in fear something had happened. Emma felt a swell of joy that both men were so in love, it gave her hope for their recovering land.  


The sun began to set behind the same mountains that Wolf had watched it rise from. His swelling had reduced enough that he could stand easily enough and he took the food to the blanket he had laid out. He’d chosen a patch of soft grass, surrounded by the budding flowers that overlooked Ashina.  


“Wolf.” Genichiro approached, his hair pulled back and his armor having been replaced with a simple black yukata. Wolf smiled upon seeing his lover and sat down, patting a spot beside him. “This is lovely, but you didn’t overdo it, did you?” Genichiro bent down to sit beside Wolf, his hand instinctively resting on the shinobi’s stomach.  


“I did not...Emma helped with a significant amount of it,” he told the other.  


“She said your feet were swollen.”  


“She’s also told you that that was perfectly normal.”  


“...So she did.” Genichiro coughed and shook his head, Wolf chuckling quietly.  


“You’re so sweet to worry but don’t worry yourself senseless. I am okay and if anything were to happen, you’d be the first to know.” The next few months he knew would be a strain on them both, a blend of excitement and worry. Emma had calculated the rough date and had the intention of being entirely free so she could be ready for Wolf. It was both exciting and incredibly scary to think that they would be parents in two months. He hummed and poured them both a cup of tea, handing Gen his before he took his own sip.  


“Did you make this?” Genichiro asked, looking at the fish and rice. Wolf shot him a glare and the young Lord chuckled a rare noise. “Apologies.”  


"You are not.” It was common knowledge by now that not only did Wolf not know how to cook, but that he had regularly eaten uncooked rice until a few years ago.  


“You’re right, I’m not. But it’s in jest, you’ve many talents and baking just isn’t one of them.” Genichiro wasn’t being mean and he knew that well enough. The other wasn’t often in a teasing mood, so to see it was a welcome change in the other’s normally serious pace. Wolf scoffed but handed the other his dinner before grabbing his own. It was nice to just spend time together like this, a rare occurrence given what Genichiro had to do every day. The other was the Lord of Ashina, he had more responsibilities than before and Wolf yearned to help relieve that stress but Genichiro preferred he not engage too heavily. He could read documents and that was the extent of his ability to help. He was a shinobi and that was his calling, at one point. Now he was going to be a father and he would care for their child with everything he had and with Genichiro by his side he knew it would be doable. Neither of them had any experience with children, Kuro had been the youngest Wolf had ever had to deal with, so a newborn would be an entirely new and terrifying experience.  


They enjoyed their meal before digging into the sweet rice that Kuro had made. Wolf groaned, the sweet taste filling his whole being. “I adore Lord Kuro’s rice balls...they helped me so much back then.”  


“They are impressive. I’m glad that he was able to do what he’s always wanted,” Genichiro hummed. “I’m more impressed he forgave me.”  


“Gen, those times are behind us,” Wolf murmured. Sometimes the guilt of what had happened weighed heavily on Genichiro, who had been so out of his mind he could hardly remember all that had happened. But he did know he had shamed Ashina with his behavior and sometimes he didn’t understand how anyone had forgiven him. Wolf had not only done so but had become his lover, the father of his child. Kuro had somehow forgiven him for kidnapping him and attempting to force him to give him the heritage. Emma had forgiven him for acting dishonorably, acting against his grandfather’s wishes. Isshin...he could only hope that his grandfather had forgiven his disobedience. He did everything to make up for the terrible things he had done and Wolf had been ever-present in support, always at his side.  


“You’re right, it’s just hard at times to imagine forgiving myself. But that isn’t why we’re out here, is it?” Genichir’s fingers curled underneath Wolf’s chin, tilting the shinobi’s face upward.  


Wolf flushed and reached up, touching Genichiro’s cheek. “It isn’t. I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. “I know you’ve been worried but Emma said the baby will be fine. Or do you not find me attractive like this?” Wolf chuckled when his words had the normally stoic Lord panicking. Genichiro shook his head and grabbed Wolf’s shoulders, pulling the shinobi in for a kiss.  


“Wolf, never! You’re gorgeous this way. You’re so full of life, our child grows inside of you and you’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen.”  


“I was making a joke,” Wolf said with a smile. “I know you would never think ill of me for something I couldn’t control.”  


Genichiro coughed and shook his head. “I...the reason I’ve avoided sex wasn’t because I was worried about the baby. I trust Emma, I trust that she knows what she’s saying. It’s just that...I was worried if I had sex with you like this that I would never stop.” It was rare for Genichiro to blush, but Wolf caught the pink in his cheeks. “You’re so amazing like this, I want you more than anything.” Wolf grinned and caught Genichiro’s lips in another kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck.  


“You bastard. Did you hold out for that? You owe me a lot. Start with tonight.”  


Genichiro blinked but gave a firm nod, catching Wolf under the knees and lifting him up. “I can do that,” he whispered. As great as outdoor sex would be, it wasn’t practical and they didn’t need to be seen. It wouldn’t do for someone to see Lord Genichiro naked, dick deep in his pregnant lover.  


It was as if they were fresh-faced lovers, hardly able to keep their hands off one another, pausing several times on their way to their room, caught up in one another’s lips and touches. Genichiro put Wolf down once they had finally reached their room, immediately moving to slip the haori off Wolf’s shoulders and tug his hakama down. He wanted Wolf completely bare for him, having denied himself glances at Wolf for the past month. Whenever the other would begin to undress he would look away, his heart always racing, his cock aching to be inside of Wolf’s warm body. He realized now how foolish he had been to try and reject his urges and he had unnecessarily made both him and Wolf suffer. Never again. “Stay standing, please,” Genichiro murmured. He bent down on his knees, at height with Wolf’s stomach and pressed his hands ever so gently to the rounded flesh. “I have never in my life seen someone so beautiful. Wolf, you are my heart and you carry our heir within you. I could hardly hold back those nights when your belly pressed against me at night, wanting to turn you over and fuck you. I’ll never hold back again.” He pressed his lips against Wolf’s bare skin, feeling their child moving within. He adored Wolf this way, rounded belly and glowing, so beautiful.  


"I’m not going to be pregnant forever, best enjoy this while you can,” Wolf purred.  


“Oh, I intend to. You aren’t going to get rid of me.” Genichiro wrapped his arms around Wolf’s waist and guided his lover to their bed, cushioning Wolf among his many pillows. Around month five, Wolf had been unable to sleep well enough with the few pillows they had, so Genichiro had servants fetch as many as was needed to keep the shinobi comfortable. “I’ll spoil you,” he murmured, spreading Wolf’s legs. His cock was aching, hardened between his thighs and wanting to be buried in Wolf. But he wasn’t selfish, he would properly prepare his lover, all the while worshiping his stomach. Genichiro pressed his lips to Wolf’s inner thigh, peppering him with sweet kisses before biting down, causing the shinobi to gasp.  


“Gen!”  


“Sorry,” he chuckled, nipping softer this time. Wolf was wet, he could smell the slick between those engorged lips. Wolf’s body was perfect in every way possible and Genichiro would feast. He ran his fingers gently along Wolf’s outer lips, parting them and bringing his face closer, running his tongue along the folds. Wolf tasted divine, he always did and Genichiro was eager to always take advantage of Wolf’s eager body to produce for him. His lips wrapped around Wolf’s clit, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves, Wolf moaning and gasping above him. Wolf’s hips raised slightly and Genichiro took the opportunity to move his other hand to Wolf’s stomach, running his fingers over the warm flesh and massaging him tenderly. His mouth set to work, licking and sucking on Wolf’s clit while his other hand moved to the other’s cunt, slipping a finger in with no resistance.  


“Gen, oh fuck,” Wolf gasped, feeling Genichiro’s finger inside of him, his mouth pressed firmly to Wolf’s clit. The other always did such an incredible job of making him feel so good. “Another one,” he groaned, arching his back as his lover slipped in a second finger. Genichiro purred, stretching and crooking his fingers, drinking in Wolf’s juices while relishing in the sweet moans from his shinobi. He slipped in a third finger, pumping them in and out of Wolf’s cunt with fervor, continuing his assault on both his clit and cunt until Wolf was sobbing and begging him. He always knew when Wolf was close because the other tightened, his toes curled and his voice grew higher and cracked. Wolf shouted and Genichiro felt a splash of wetness cover his fingers, his lips curling into a smile. He pulled off of Wolf’s clit and slipped his fingers out, meeting Wolf’s gaze as he licked his fingers clean. His shinobi was panting, his chest heaving, mouth parted and eyes lidded. “Fuck...Gen, you always drive me insane,” he murmured.  


“I know. And you always reward me by cumming so much,” he murmured.  


“Enough of that. Get out of that yukata and fuck me,” Wolf growled. It was apparent his shinobi was in need and Genichiro was not one to deny it. The Lord slipped out of his yukata, his strong body exposed to his lover. His cock, hard and leaking was aching to be buried inside of his lover. “Fuck Gen, you’re really hot.” Wolf pushed himself up as far as he could and touched Gen’s chest, trailing the strong muscles there. “Your scars are incredible too, they show you’re touched by lightning.” Wolf smiled at Genichiro, who bent down and captured his lips. Wolf was an incredibly gracious lover, always providing sweet words when they were needed, even when Genichiro himself didn’t realize he needed it.  


Genichiro slipped between Wolf’s spread legs, taking the vial of oil from Wolf’s hand and pouring it onto his cock, groaning as he stroked himself before lining up with Wolf’s cunt. He pressed the head in, moaning as he was enveloped in wet heat, his hands coming up to cup Wolf’s stomach. He massaged the other as he pushed in, groaning in tune with Wolf, his cock sheathed inside of his lover. “Wolf, you always feel so fantastic and gods, you’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, feeling the other, one hand staying on his stomach, the other touching Wolf’s cheek. “May I?”  


“If you don’t, I’ll kill you,” Wolf groaned. Genichiro chuckled and gave a nod before pulling out and thrusting back in. He did worry slightly that he would somehow hurt their baby, but he trusted Emma and if he stopped now he knew Wolf would strangle him. His lover was a ball of hormones, aching to be satisfied sexually and who was Genichiro to deny him? Genichiro let Wolf’s stomach go, his hands moving to grab the other’s slim hips, fucking into Wolf’s tight cunt with such aching desire. A month of waiting, a month of being an idiot and thinking he shouldn’t, when all this time they could have been having such incredible sex. Genichiro shuddered, thrusting in and moaning as Wolf clenched around him, the shinobi’s own hips rocking into his, fingers gripping the blanket.  


They rutted into one another, Wolf’s mobility hampered but Genichiro never letting that stop them, taking the initiative and fucking into Wolf with eager passion. Wolf was crying out, moaning and begging for more. “I’m going to move you,” he murmured. Genichiro slipped out of Wolf, moving onto his back and pulling Wolf on top of him. The shinobi was quick to take him back in, sinking down onto his cock with an eager whine. Genichiro was pleased with this position, able to kiss both Wolf and his stomach, pressing warm and loving pecks to his belly. His hands held Wolf tightly, fucking up into him and moaning with each thrust of Wolf’s body down onto his cock. Wolf was eager, as hungry for this as Genichiro and why wouldn’t he be? He was the one going through a surge of emotions, physical and otherwise.  


“Fuck, fuck! Gen I want you to cum inside of me. Fill me up, fuck!” He gasped, rocking himself, chasing his release. Genichiro grunted, hips jerking but he hardly forgot his aching lover. He slipped a hand between their sweaty bodies, fingers parting Wolf’s folds and rubbing at his clit. He worked Wolf into a screaming mess, the shinobi shouting his name as he hit his peak, walls tightening around Genichiro’s cock, the Lord moaning as he chased his own release. He continued rubbing Wolf’s clit, the shinobi spasming against him, his cunt constricting around him. Genichiro groaned, stilling his hips as he came, pulling Wolf into a passionate kiss as he did exactly what the other wanted. He shot into Wolf, hot spurts into his sweet shinobi.  


They rode their orgasms out until they were both panting exhausted but oh so satisfied. Genichiro slowly lifted Wolf off of him and rolled the other onto his back. 

“Ugh, the cleaning up,’ Wolf grumbled.  


Genichiro smirked and shook his head. “No need, I’ll take care of you,” he whispered, ducking back between Wolf’s legs.  


“Genichiro Ashina! You can’t be serious?” Wolf cried out, Genichiro’s mouth pressing against his cunt, tongue slipping inside to clean Wolf out. Wolf loved this fucking man. “Ah!” Wolf was so sensitive, his hips jerking erratically as Genichiro ate him out, swallowed his own seed, driving his tongue and fingers deep inside of Wolf’s cunt to pull out any remaining seed. Nothing could take, not when he was already heavily pregnant with his lover’s heir. Wolf was sobbing, his toes curling and his back arching. He was going to cum a third time because Genichiro Ashina was the most generous lover. Genichiro didn’t stop, continuing to lick and fuck his fingers into Wolf, only stilling after the broken cry and convulsion of the shinobi, his body going limp.  


He pulled his fingers out, licking them clean before moving out from between Wolf’s legs. The shinobi was panting hard, his body was shaking from having been driven over three times. Genichiro smirked as he laid down beside Wolf, the shinobi pulling him into a warm and slow kiss.  


“I love you Gen,” Wolf whispered.  


“And I love you, Wolf.”  


Two months to the day and in Emma’s clinic, a beautiful baby girl was born. They named her Yuichijo.


End file.
